Naoto In Newark
by jws381
Summary: When a Japanese detective turns up dead in Newark, NJ, Naoto Shirogane must team up with an unconventional local detective. Can the pair uncover the truth? Cover image by koyoriin on Tumblr.
1. Dead On Arrival

Chapter 1

"What do we have?" Detective Sandoval asked as he ducked under the crime scene tape. The Port Newark docks were as busy as ever, but all the frantic activity of one of the world's busiest ports now skirted around the small slice that was closed off.

"The victim's male, 33 years old, single gunshot wound to the back of the head." Detective Chastain replied. "The Port Authority found him while investigating a reported theft. One of the dock workers found a container broken open. I think you can guess what they found inside." The pair approached the shipping container as other officers bustled about, documenting the scene. "I've already called the FBI and the State Department."

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Sandoval asked, flabbergasted.

"The victim's a Japanese national." Chastain explained. "Detective Nakamura Taro. The FBI already decided it's not their problem, and the State Department is talking to the Japanese government about how they want to handle it."

Sandoval walked into the shipping container, careful not to step on anything that may be of importance. Except for the body, the container was empty. He knelt beside the body. "No blood." He observed. "The body must have been moved. Judging by the smell I'd say he's been dead for a few days too."

"Maybe longer." Chastain said. "There' evidence that the body was frozen. He might have been killed in Japan, frozen in transit and dumped here."

"What was supposed to be in this container?" Sandoval asked.

"The shipping records say car parts." Chastain answered. "The port of origin is in China. The ship transporting it stopped in Japan to unload and take on cargo, and then it was non-stop to here."

"Why would someone want to steal car parts?" Sandoval thought aloud. "With all the containers and all the expensive shit around, why this container? What made it worth killing for?"

"The obvious answer is that it wasn't car parts." Chastain mused. "What it was, I have no idea."

* * *

"I really don't think that's necessary." Sandoval said. He stood somewhat awkwardly. He was never comfortable talking to the Chief, even if he wasn't getting chewed out.

"The Japanese insisted on being directly involved in the investigation." Chief Williams said. "If you don't like the idea of working with their consultant, I'll just give the case to someone who does."

"No one's going to want that." Sandoval said. "But hell, if you've got someone, he can have it." Sandoval had a bad feeling about this case and he wanted nothing to do with it. An international case featuring the execution of an investigator, it did not bode well.

"As a matter of fact, I do have someone in mind." Williams said. "Do me a favor and get Waters." Williams leaned back in his chair, done talking to Sandoval and disappointed in his lack of interest in the case.

"Waters, are you serious?" Sandoval asked. Williams gave Sandoval a look that indicated he should shut up and leave.

* * *

Fourteen hour flights are never fun, but at least Naoto's was a smooth one. It was on time and almost no turbulence. She had heard some horror stories about airports in this part of America, but Newark Liberty was a pleasant surprise. It was not exactly the newest or cleanest, but it was perfectly functional. Assisted by her position as a consultant for the Japanese Criminal Investigation Bureau, she sped through customs without any problems. She grabbed her suitcase from baggage claim and headed for the road that swept past the terminal. She had been instructed to head to the end of the pick-up/drop-off zone, to the right following the direction of traffic. A representative would meet her there.

Naoto stepped out the last set of doors and there in front of her stood a man holding a sign bearing her name. The man was tall, over six feet, a bit overweight, and wearing a suit that was neat but did not quite fit properly. He looked bored, his eyes wandering as he leaned against a small black sedan. As Naoto approached his gaze drifted to her and locked on. "Detective Shirogane?" He asked.

"The same." She replied. She bowed politely and shook his hand. "You are?"

"Detective Waters." The man said. He reached into his suit and pulled out his ID and badge. "We'll be working together on this case."

"I'm surprised they sent you." Naoto said. "I was expecting a taxi."

"That would have cost the department money." Waters said with a hint of annoyance. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Naoto started to lift her bag into it but Waters took it from her and placed it carefully inside. He moved back toward the front of the car, opening the passenger-side front door as he passed before walking around to the driver's door. Naoto obligingly took a seat up front as Waters slid himself into the driver's seat. "So, where are you staying?" He asked.

"I was under the impression that your department was arranging for my accommodations." Naoto said.

Waters laughed. "So they already fucked it up." He said. "Well, I'd hate for you to have to pay out of pocket. You could stay with me, at least until it gets sorted."

"I couldn't possibly inconvenience you like that." Naoto said.

"It's no inconvenience." Waters said. "I insist."

"Well, alright." Naoto relented. "It would be a good opportunity to go over the case."

* * *

Waters' driving was a bit worrying for Naoto. He was too fast and too aggressive for her taste. That said, every other driver on the road seemed to drive the same way. As bad as Tokyo traffic could be, this place was terrifying.

"So, I did some research." Waters said, his eyes still focused on the road. "Research about you to be exact. Correct me if I'm wrong but they call you the 'Detective Prince.'" He paused for a moment. "Or is it princess? My Japanese isn't as good as it could be and the articles I read were a bit vague on the point."

"I'm a woman if that's what you're asking." Naoto said. "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Not for me." Waters said. "Your reputation as a detective is unparalleled. As long as you're good at your job I don't care if you're a man, woman or sentient humanoid robot. I hope they're not as misogynistic in Japan as they are in my department." He briefly took his eyes off his driving to glance at Naoto. The look on her face was telling. "That bad huh? It's unfortunate."

"Could we talk about something else?" Naoto requested. "It's a bit of a sore subject."

"Not your only hang-up either." Waters observed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naoto asked, slightly offended.

"Well, judging by the size of the platforms on your shoes, you're self-conscious about your height." Waters said. "And the way you pull your hat down over your face tells me you're shy and suffer from some social anxiety." Naoto shot him an angry look. "Surely you've made some observations about me. Let's hear it."

"Since you don't seem to have shaved in a few days and you're wearing a suit that doesn't fit I'd say you don't much care about your appearance." Naoto observed. "Since your suit's too big, I'm guessing you recently lost some weight, but I'd guess it's down to stress or accident rather than a concerted effort. The car you're driving tells me you don't care what your co-workers think. American policemen generally drive large American sedans, but this is a small foreign car. It's just as well since the fact that they sent you in person to pick me up at the airport tells me they don't think very highly of you. They think you've got nothing better to do than wait around for someone they don't even want to work with. I'd guess you're a bit of a jerk."

"Very good." Waters said with a smile. "You've every bit the detective your reputation implies. It's good we got that out in the open too. If we're working together we may as well know what we think of each other. I mean no offence though I'm sure I offended."

"That you did." Naoto said.

"Just so you know, you're absolutely right about everything you said." Waters added. "Thanks for the tip on the suit too, I hadn't noticed."

"Was I correct about your department not wanting me here?" Naoto asked.

"Yes." Waters confirmed. "For my part, I welcome the assistance and the perspective. It's nice to work with someone who sees thing differently from the norm." Waters laughed. "I like you already. Normally when I analyze people they won't even speak to me afterward. You took it and gave it right back. You're made of sterner stuff than most."

"So that was a test?" Naoto asked.

"Not exactly." Waters replied. "I feel like the best way to get to know someone, and I mean who they really are, not the façade they present, is to get that someone mad. When you're angry, particularly about what seems like a personal attack, there's no hiding your true colors. You could have just screamed obscenities at me or not said another word, silently seething, but you hit right back."

"You're a strange person." Naoto said.

"Yeah." Waters laughed. "I get that a lot."

* * *

Waters turned off the highway into what could only be described as a bad neighborhood. Boarded up windows, broken glass, burned out buildings and more lined the streets. He pulled up in front of a run-down garage and got out of the car. After opening it he got back in and pulled the car inside. "You live in this neighborhood?" Naoto asked in disbelief.

"I do." Waters replied as he pulled Naoto's luggage out of the trunk. "I know it looks shitty. The thing is, I work with the people who live here, and they respect me more for going through what they do on a daily basis. So I get shot at sometimes. I think I make up for it in trust."

"You've been shot at here?" Naoto asked with growing alarm. Waters opened the door to the apartment building and waved Naoto inside.

"Well, not shot at exactly." Waters said, looking for the right words. "Shots have hit things near me, but I don't think I was intentionally being shot at." He started up the stairs carrying Naoto's bag and his own briefcase.

"That doesn't exactly assuage my concerns." Naoto said. She was beginning to regret agreeing to stay with Waters.

Waters walked to a door on the second floor, slid his key into the lock and opened it up. "This is the place." He said. "It's not much, but it's home." He walked in, dropped his briefcase and Naoto's bag just inside the door and continued on into another room. "Are you thirsty? Take something from the fridge. I just need to get your room ready. No one's used it in…" He paused for a moment. "…ever."

The furnishings were sparse but at least they were in good shape. Naoto opened the refrigerator. A drink sounded great after such a long day. Unfortunately there was not much inside. Some soft drinks and sports drinks filled the refrigerator, with some alcoholic beverages mixed in. To her surprise, it was mostly wine, though there was some beer. Maybe Waters was classier than he appeared. Or maybe he just liked wine. "Do you mind if I make tea?" Naoto called, not finding anything in the refrigerator to her liking.

"Sure, go ahead." Waters called back. "The tea-bags are in the cabinet, top right, and be sure to rinse out the kettle. I've never used it."

Judging by the layer of dust on the stove, he had never used that either. She rinsed out the kettle, filled it with water and set it on the stove. As she waited for the water to boil, she dug through the cabinets and managed to find a suitable cup.

Waters emerged from the other room, looking somewhat dusty and winded. "Well, that was harder than I expected." He sighed. "You've got fresh, clean sheets, a blanket, and pillows. I had to rewire the electrical outlet though."

"Isn't that something the apartment's maintenance people should be responsible for?" Naoto asked.

"They should." Waters laughed. "I could wait a month, by which time it would be pointless, or I could do it myself." He walked to the other side of the room and grabbed the television remote. He flicked it on and switched to a hockey game. He looked at the score and frowned. "They never fail to disappoint." Naoto had no knowledge or interest in hockey, but she was vaguely aware that Japan had a national team.

The kettle whistled as the water boiled. Naoto grabbed it and poured it into her cup, over the tea-bag. "So, detective, why were you assigned to this case?" Naoto asked, trying to make some polite conversation.

"What do you mean?" Waters asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Based on our discussion in the car, your co-workers don't think highly of you." Naoto said. "This is a big international case. You'd think they would want their best and brightest on this. It could make a career."

"You're looking at it wrong." Waters said. "This case is a potential career destroyer. If I fuck it up, it's going to make the news and that'll be it for me. Besides, no one here wants to be stuck dragging some foreigner around. I might be the only one who would look forward to working with an outsider. I think you'll help, but they see you as a burden. On top of that, I'm the Japanese expert as far as they're concerned."

"The Japanese expert?" Naoto said, sitting at what passed for a kitchen table.

"I can almost speak some Japanese, I have watched an anime, and I play video games made in Japan." Waters said. "As far as the others are concerned, I'm straight out of Tokyo."

"You don't like the people you work with." Naoto observed.

"What gave it away?" Waters asked. "Most of them are decent enough cops though. They're just narrow-minded and intolerant. I'm sure you've got your share of assholes like that back in Japan." Naoto couldn't help but laugh, he could not be more correct. A horn blared from the television and Waters' head sank into his hands. Seemingly giving up on the hockey game, he switched the TV off and got up, walking back to the kitchen area. He took a seat at the table across from Naoto. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "I was just going to order food."

"I suppose it would be a good idea to eat something." Naoto said.

"How do you feel about pizza?" Waters asked.

"I've had it, but I can't say I'm a fan." Naoto said.

"Well, you've never had pizza like this." Waters said. "The best pizza in the world is from right here." He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and hit something on speed dial. "Hey Angelo." He said after a few rings. "No, not the usual tonight, I've got a guest. Make it a large pie." He paused for a moment and looked critically at Naoto. "And add a salad." Naoto could not hear the other side of a conversation. "Yes it's a girl, but no it's not a date. It's for work." Waters laughed at something. "Yeah, fuck you too Angelo." He laughed again. "Thanks." He hung up.

"You order from there a lot?" Naoto asked.

"Only three times a week." Waters replied. Naoto gave him a look of scorn. "Oh, what are you my mother? It's good food."

* * *

Naoto was pleasantly surprised by the food Waters had ordered. She was alarmed by the sheer quantity, but the taste was excellent. It was the first meal she had been able to eat that was not on a plane for almost a full day. After dinner seemed like a good time to start discussing the case. "So, Detective Nakamura, how did he die?" She asked.

"Single gunshot wound to the back of the head." Waters replied. "Clearly an execution."

"At least it was painless." Naoto sighed. Waters knew there had been signs that Nakamura was tortured before he was killed, but he stayed silent.

"Why is your department so interested in a shipping container full of car parts?" Waters asked. "What was Nakamura investigating the got him killed?"

"We have reason to believe the container filled with illegal weapons." Naoto explained. "The Criminal Investigation Bureau was investigating a Tokyo businessman with ties to organized crime in China and the US. We had reason to believe the container was filled with disassembled assault rifles from China, mixed in with and disguised as auto parts. Detective Nakamura was supposed to find some proof but he disappeared before he could give us anything."

"Organized crime, you mean the Mafia?" Waters asked.

"We don't know." Naoto replied. "We mostly had rumors and money trails that led nowhere. An informant in China told us about the guns, but that was all we had."

"The container was empty when we found Nakamura." Waters said. "If it was full of weapons, they're long gone."

"Do you have any leads?" Naoto asked.

"Not on the theft." Waters said. "We do know where the container was headed. I was planning to follow up on that tomorrow."

* * *

Naoto did not sleep much. It was not the accommodations. The bed was small, but clean and comfortable. The problem was what was going on outside. Given the appearance of the neighborhood, it was hard not to imagine the worst, but at the very least it was loud. Cars, motorcycles, shouts and a myriad other sounds kept her awake. It was a far cry from her country estate. Come the morning she was tired, but there was work to be done.

"The container was headed for an address in Paterson." Waters said. "What really interests me though is the owner. The guy's bad news. Mob ties, money from questionable sources, off shore accounts, the whole deal."

"Do you think he's our guy?" Naoto asked.

"The best theory I've got now is that it's him, or more accurately someone working for him." Waters said. "It doesn't feel right though."

"I agree." Naoto said. "Having the container shipped to an address he owns, it's sloppy."

"Yes it is." Waters said. "The theft could be a diversion though, a way to point suspicion away from the intended recipient. Or maybe he's just an idiot. We won't know until we meet him."

The drive should have taken about fifteen minutes given the distance, but because of traffic it took an hour and a half. Even at low speeds Waters' driving worried Naoto. His rage worried her more. She was afraid he'd have a heart attack. After the trying drive they arrived outside a sizable estate. It was very different from any location in Newark and spoke to the owner's affluence. A large mansion sat atop a well-manicured grassy hill.

Waters drove up to the gate and hit the buzzer. After a few moments a voice came over the intercom. "Who is it?" The man on the other end sounded annoyed.

"Detective Waters, Newark PD." Waters replied. There was a heavy sigh on the other end and the gate slid open. They wound up the driveway to the front of the mansion. Waters got out of the car and Naoto followed. He paused at the base of the steps. "I hope you're ready for this."


	2. Just Like An Action Movie

Chapter 2

Waters knocked on the door, ready for anything. Well, almost anything. "Give me a minute." A man's voice said from inside. He sounded tired. After a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a middle aged man who appeared to be halfway through shaving. "Sorry, you caught me in the middle of getting ready for work. I thought I should throw a shirt on." The man apologized.

"Angelo Nicolosi?" Waters asked, more than a little surprised. From the guy's background, he was expecting a hardened Mafia soldier, not a balding, overweight, downtrodden businessman.

"Yeah, that's me." The man said. "What's this about?"

"I'm Detective Waters, Newark PD." Waters said. "This is my associate Detective Shirogane. We just want to ask you a few questions relating to a case we're investigating."

"Sure, come in." Nicolosi said as he waved the pair in. He pointed them to the living room. "Just sit wherever you want." Waters and Naoto sat in a pair of chairs on one side of the room and Nicolosi took a seat across from them. Naoto correctly assumed that Waters would do the talking, so she pulled a notepad out of her pocket and prepared to take notes. "So, what do I have to do with your case?"

"A Japanese national was found murdered in a shipping container on its way to a property you own." Waters explained. "Given your history with organized crime, it's not a big leap to conclude you're involved."

"Look, I know my family was into some terrible things." Nicolosi said. "And when I was young, I was party to it, but I've been clean for years. I paid my debt to society. I've got a good thing going now. Do you really think I'd risk going back to prison?"

"A body was found in a shipping container headed for your property." Naoto said. "How do you explain that?"

"I run a small business." Nicolosi said. "I've never ordered anything that would require a whole shipping container."

"You own this address, correct?" Waters asked, handing Nicolosi the shipping order. "Are you sure nothing would be shipped there surreptitiously, perhaps by an associate or relative of yours without your knowledge?" He gave him an out in hopes it would encourage him to talk.

Nicolosi laughed. "There's no way you could sneak anything into that place." Nicolosi explained. "There's no loading dock. There's not even a back door, definitely no room for a shipping container. Everything comes in off the street. It's a deli."

"A deli?" Naoto asked, not familiar with the term.

Nicolosi took the question the wrong way. "Don't believe me?" He asked. "Let me show you." He motioned the detectives to a laptop sitting on a table nearby. He opened Google Maps and used Street View to show them the storefront. "I run half a dozen delis and restaurants in northeastern New Jersey. I make damn good money, and every dime is legit."

"That still doesn't answer why that shipping container was headed there." Waters said. By now he was pretty sure Nicolosi was not involved, but was hoping he may have some lead as to who was.

"I know I have a criminal past." Nicolosi said. "It makes me a convenient target for a setup. I've made a lot of enemies, but it could just be someone who wants the heat on me so it's not on him. Look, I've got an important meeting to get to, and I'm already late. Are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done." Waters said. He stood up to leave but stopped short. "Angelo, you should get in touch with your accountant. Apparently he's been putting your money in offshore accounts of questionable legality. He also did a shit job of hiding it. The IRS will not be pleased, and I'd hate for a legitimate businessman like you to get in trouble because of his actions."

"Is that a threat?" Nicolosi asked.

"No, it's a friendly warning." Waters replied. "If I could find that information in less than an hour, the federal government should be able to dig it up in a few months or so." With that Waters left with Naoto close behind. They got in Waters' car and drove off.

"He's not our guy." Naoto said as the car rolled out of the driveway and onto the street.

"It would have been too easy." Waters said. "He's crooked, but not murder or weapons trafficking crooked."

"I'm not aware of any other leads." Naoto said. "What's our next move?"

"We're going to Paterson." Waters said. He did not sound happy about it. "Nicolosi might not be involved, but maybe the connection is geographic. The weapons may have been heading for a location near his shop. It might be worth taking a look around."

* * *

The drive to Paterson was surprising sedate. Naoto could only assume it was because Waters was too busy thinking about the case to drive like a lunatic. Naoto did thinking of her own but she was stumped. She needed more information, but it did not seem like there was anything out there. Whoever was behind the smuggling and murder was a professional and had gone to great lengths to avoid leaving a trail.

Waters turned off the interstate and onto the streets of Paterson. "There's…a lot of barbed wire." Naoto observed.

"There's a lot of crime." Waters said.

"It looks like a warzone." Naoto said.

"You don't know the half of it." Waters said. "When I was in university I had a summer job around here. A guy I worked with was in a wheelchair. One day some guy pushed him over, stole his wallet and keys, and took his car."

"That's terrible." Naoto said. She had seen many despicable things, but that was pretty over the top.

"You see the street signs?" Waters pointed. "They're up high like that because people steal them to sell for scrap. They even need barbed wire around the cemetery."

"To prevent vandalism?" Naoto asked.

"To prevent grave robbing." Waters said. "Valuables buried with the dead don't always stay there." Naoto was horrified. This place sounded like hell. "It's not all bad though. This is just a shitty neighborhood. Some parts of the city are actually pretty nice."

"Are we going to a nice part?" Naoto asked.

"Yes actually." Waters replied, much to Naoto's relief. The pair arrived at Nicolosi's deli a few minutes later. It was in a much nice part of town, no barbed wire, no bars on the windows. The deli itself was clearly a dead end. There was no way a shipping container, or even a particularly large delivery, would go unnoticed there. "Do me a favor and take a look around." Waters said. "See if there's any place around here that might fit what we're looking for. I'm going to ask around."

Naoto nodded and walked off to examine the surrounding structures. The block was a solid line of storefronts, clearly not what she was looking for. It was interesting though. There was probably no place in Japan with such cultural diversity in such a small area. In one shop a group of Hispanic men watched a soccer match, celebrating wildly when their team scored. Next door chefs and waiters worked hard in a busy Chinese restaurant. A small ice cream shop nearby was mostly empty, but the employees looked like they were enjoying themselves. It was a far cry from the city under siege she had just passed through. She made her way around the block, but could see no suitable buildings. The place was simply too busy for anything to go on in secret at street level.

Naoto circled back to the start and met Waters as he was exiting a store. "Find anything?" He asked.

"No, it's all stores like this." Naoto said. "I don't think we're looking for a place anywhere near here."

"I don't think anyone here knows anything useful either." Waters sighed. "This was probably a wasted trip."

"You know, after the neighborhood we passed through earlier, and with what you told me, I was not expecting it to be so nice here." Naoto said.

"Yeah, welcome to New Jersey." Waters laughed. "Farms, pristine nature, mansions, suburbs, urban sprawl, and crime-ridden hell-holes all within twenty miles. Oh, and the nation's worst traffic."

They got back in Waters' car. "Where to now?" Naoto asked.

"We're heading back to the station." Waters replied. "I don't have any theories at the moment, and I want to go over some evidence."

"There isn't much to go over." Naoto said.

* * *

After riding back through Paterson, Waters turned onto the highway and headed for Newark. Suddenly, a car flashed by at incredible speed. Seconds later, it was followed by a pair of speeding police cruisers. "Buckle up." Waters warned. He flipped a switch on his dashboard, activating the car's lights and siren. It was Waters' personal vehicle, but apparently it was outfitted for pursuit.

Waters floored the throttle and Naoto was slammed back in her seat. The car was a lot more powerful than it looked. Weaving through sparse traffic, they soon caught and passed the other police cruisers. All the while, Waters was on the radio talking to the other pursuing officers. Naoto was amazed by his ability to communicate effectively while driving with such speed and precision. It was like he had done it before.

The highway was winding and bumpy. The heavy but powerful police cruisers had great difficulty and were forced to slow, but Waters' light and nimble car seemed glued to the road. They steadily closed on fleeing car and soon were only a few dozen meters away. It was a high-end, heavily modified muscle car, and it was having almost as much difficulty with the twists and turns as the police cruisers. Naoto reached into her jacket and pulled out her revolver.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Waters asked.

"I'm going to shoot out the tires." Naoto replied.

"Put that thing away!" Waters ordered. "This isn't an action movie." Funny, the whole trip felt like some kind of action movie to Naoto. She did as Waters asked and slipped her gun back into its holster.

They closed up behind the fleeing car. Naoto could see two occupants. The passenger seemed very busy. "I think they're up to something." Naoto warned.

Waters squinted, trying to see what Naoto was talking about. "Get down!" He shouted. Naoto immediately ducked. A burst of bullets shattered the rear window of the muscle car and slammed into Waters' windshield. Naoto was showered with broken glass. She looked over at Waters. He was totally focused on the car ahead, his knuckles white as he squeezed the steering wheel. Another burst struck the windshield but Waters kept up the chase. Now he was on the radio warning the other officers. Then, his entire demeanor changed. From a look of steely determination, his face shifted to a sly smile. He let off the throttle and began braking, ever so slightly.

"Are you hit?" Naoto asked. "Why are we slowing?"

"I've got 'em." Waters said. "Well, they've got themselves."

Naoto peeked over the dashboard to see the muscle car, now much farther ahead, approaching a turn. As they closed in, it became apparent that the curve was much sharper than it initially looked and much sharper than anything else on the highway. The muscle car's tires screeched and smoked as the driver struggled in vain to slow for the sudden curve. The car hardly turned before slamming almost head-on into the concrete barrier. The muscle car shot upward, rolled over in midair and slammed down on its roof before skidding across the road for several dozen meters. Waters drove up as the muscle car ground to a stop. He turned his car sideways, his door facing the wrecked car.

"Get out." Waters commanded. Naoto opened her door, slid out and ducked behind the car. Waters pulled a lever to open the trunk, jumped out his door and ran around to the back of the car. "Shirogane!" He called. Naoto looked to him and he tossed her a rifle. It was an M-16 or AR-15 by the look of it. Waters pulled out a shotgun for himself. "Cover me."

There was no movement from the overturned car. Waters approached carefully, his gun trained on the vehicle. Naoto aimed at the muscle car over the top of Waters' car's hood. She could not see any movement either. Waters approached the passenger's side. Holding his gun in one hand, he opened the door in the other. The passenger was very clearly, the unbelted man's head caved in on something during the crash. Waters walked around the other side, a little more relaxed now. The driver was unconscious, but he did not much interest Waters. What interested him was the gun that now rested on the overturned car's roof. It looked like an AK-47 but had Chinese lettering on it. Could it be one of the smuggled guns? He reached in with his foot and slid the gun away, keeping his gun trained on the driver. The other officers soon caught up and an ambulance was not long in coming. They would take it from here. The gun was very intriguing. It could be the break in the case the pair desperately needed.

"You're shaking." Waters said as he returned to Naoto.

"I've never been shot at before." Naoto explained. "I've never drawn a gun in anger either."

"You did fine." Waters said. "The first one's always the toughest." Naoto handed him the rifle and Waters packed both guns back into the trunk. "Unfortunately there's going to be a lot of paperwork for this one." He walked around to his driver's door. "Well, back to the station I guess."

"Should we really be driving this car?" Naoto asked. "It's pretty shot up."

"Just the windows." Waters said. "Thank God. That's an easy fix."

"You're taking this really well." Naoto said.

"When you've seen what I've seen, this sort of thing just doesn't hit that hard." Waters sighed. He slid into the car and Naoto followed suit. "I've got some good news. The gun they were shooting at us with looks like it could be one of the smuggled rifles. It looks like an AK but has Chinese lettering on it." Waters started the car and slowly drove off, carefully avoiding the debris that littered the road.

"Those aren't our guys, but they might know who is." Naoto said. "Smuggling those guns was an expensive operation, and it would make sense to sell a few to help finance the operation, even if they're planning to use most themselves."

"That's what I was thinking." Waters said. "Now we just have to wait for the driver to regain consciousness. He was in pretty good shape so it shouldn't be long."

"What about the passenger?" Naoto asked. "He was the one shooting right?"

"He's very dead." Waters said emotionlessly. "He should have been wearing a seatbelt." Naoto was now very happy she had not gone to the car. She was not squeamish but had no desire to see the gory scene.

"You're a very good driver." Naoto noted. "Your driving scares me, but you're very good."

"I've had a lot of practice." Waters said.

"You've been in other high-speed chases?" Naoto asked.

"Only one, no, two." Waters answered. "Was that your first?"

"I've never even driven a car." Naoto replied.

"We'll have to change that." Waters said with a smile. "And you're going to need a real gun."


	3. Learning and Leads

Chapter 3

"I think I should take this thing to the shop." Waters said, shouting over the sound of the wind flowing through the now windowless car. As refreshing as it was to drive along with wind whipping through her hair, Naoto had to agree. The trip to the mechanic did not take long. Just inside Newark, and just off the highway Waters pulled into a ratty looking car repair place. The sign looked hand-painted, the fence surrounding the place was heavily rusted, and some of the windows were broken and boarded up.

A man, his skin and clothes streaked with grease and oil, came out to meet Waters. He looked at the car with a frown before leaning against the driver's window. "I was waiting for you to show up." The mechanic said. "I saw the chase on TV. I think they're showing some replays now if you want to see." He pointed toward the shop's tiny office.

"That's alright, I was there." Waters said. "I lucked out. I think the bullets only got the windows, but you might want to check. Oh, and the turbo was running a little hot during the chase, so you might need to rethink the cooling."

"I was afraid of that." The mechanic said. "I wanted to keep the weight down, but cooling comes first. It's not good to have a light car that doesn't run." The mechanic stepped back, opening Waters' door in the process. Waters stepped out and Naoto did the same on her side. "So, who's the kid?"

"This is detective Shirogane." Waters introduced Naoto as she bowed politely. "She's representing the Japanese in a case I'm working."

"Well, any friend of Waters is a friend of mine." The mechanic said approaching Naoto with his hand ready to shake. "The name's Bruce."

"Nice to meet you Bruce." Naoto said as she shook his hand.

"Now, if this guy invites you over his place for dinner, don't go." Bruce warned. "That is unless you like getting stabbed."

"She's actually staying with me for the time being." Waters said. "There was a fuck-up with her accommodations."

"Well, nice knowing you kid." Bruce laughed. "Waters, I'll have the car ready first thing tomorrow morning."

"What do I owe you?" Waters asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Nothing, as usual." Bruce waved him off. He tossed Waters a pair of keys. "Don't take her on any chases now."

Waters walked over to a vintage sports car parked next to the shop. He did not bother to open the black convertible's door, hopping over and into the driver's seat instead. The car looked to be from the 60's, but was in perfect condition. Naoto almost did not want to touch it. She carefully opened the passenger door and slid inside. "This is a loaner?" She asked.

"It's Bruce's." Waters replied as he turned the key. The engine had a mechanical clanking sound to it as it spun up but soon roared to life. "He'll be here all night working on mine, so he won't need it." Waters slid it into gear and pulled out onto the road.

"Why does he like you so much?" Naoto asked.

"Someone was stealing from him, little bits at a time." Waters said. "Since the thefts were so small, the department wasn't really interested, even though it was starting to add up. I thought he deserved better so one night when I was off-duty, I staked out his shop. Caught the guy who was stealing red-handed. Turns out it was his business partner. To thank me he gave my car one hell of a tune-up. Once the other guys on the force saw what my car could do with his modifications, they wanted them too, so I indirectly got him a big increase in business."

"For someone who doesn't care what other people think, you sure are dedicated to helping people out." Naoto said. "I have a friend like that."

"The world would be a better place if everyone just helped each other." Waters said. "I figure that might as well start with me and this city. It doesn't hurt that it's also my job."

* * *

Just after dark, they arrived at Waters' apartment. A group of intimidating-looking African-American men were standing out front. Naoto surmised they were a gang. "Hey Waters, you're home early." One of them said. "Who's your pal?"

"This is Detective Shirogane; she's working on a case with me." Waters replied.

"Huh, I thought you finally found yourself a girlfriend." The gang member said.

"I told you it's never gonna' happen." Another added.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Waters asked.

"Some guy was hanging around here asking about you." The gang member said. "We told him we didn't know shit about you and said he'd better leave if he knew what was good for him."

"Oh God, tell me he wasn't a cop." Waters sighed.

"No, he wasn't a cop." The gang member assured him. "I know a criminal when I see one."

"Thanks for the heads up." Waters said. "Keep up the good work." The gang walked off.

"More friends?" Naoto asked as the pair headed up to Waters' apartment.

"Something like that." Waters replied. "I bet you think they're some kind of gang. They're not. They're good kids, even if they look rough. If I ever need some work done but I don't have the time, I pay them. They painted the apartment, help me move furniture, that sort of thing. In return they keep me informed about what's going on around here. They also happen to be good security. I've made some enemies after all. One of them wants to be a cop. He starts university this fall."

"You have an…interesting circle of friends." Naoto said.

"Friends might be a little strong, but I certainly have a bizarre circle of acquaintances." Waters said as he unlocked his door. "Get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"I thought you had tomorrow off." Naoto said.

"I do, but there's still work to be done." Waters said. "I put in a request to get you a permit to purchase another gun. We'll pick one out and do some target practice. Then, I'm teaching you how to drive."

* * *

"Hey, you actually decided to dress like a woman today." Waters laughed as Naoto emerged from her room. Instead of her usual androgynous suit she wore a sleeveless white shirt and fitted jeans. "I was beginning to think you didn't want anyone to know." Naoto glared at him. "Touchy subject huh?"

"Very touchy." Naoto confirmed. "I dress like that for work. My gender tends to be a distraction. Since we're not working today, there's no reason I shouldn't dress this way."

"If that's the way you feel, fine." Waters said. "I don't think the way you dress is going to make much of a difference, even down at the station."

"Why do you say that?" Naoto asked.

"Well, one of the guys sent me a picture of you in a bikini." Waters answered. "It doesn't look faked to me."

"I knew that was going to come back to haunt me." Naoto sighed. "No good deed goes unpunished. A friend of mine, Rise Kujikawa, an idol, needed some help and I foolishly agreed."

"Don't worry about it." Waters said. "I don't think any less of you. As for the others, they already didn't like you because you're an outsider. If it wasn't that, they'd find another reason to belittle you."

"Your brutal honesty is simultaneously refreshing, depressing and worrying." Naoto said.

"I try." Waters laughed.

* * *

"Alright, I'd say you'll want an M1911 or a SIG Sauer P228." Waters said, as he placed the pistols on the table just in front of the range's firing position.

"I don't see why I can't just use my own weapon." Naoto said. "I'm very proficient in its use."

"The caliber is pathetically small." Waters explained. "If you're facing down a drugged up lunatic bent on ripping you limb from limb, you need stopping power. If you shoot him with that he won't even feel it. Besides, you should never rely on a revolver; they take too long to reload."

"If you insist." Naoto sighed. She chose the M1911 first. Naoto slid the magazine into the gun and cocked it.

"That's got some serious recoil." Waters warned.

Naoto was ready. She had fired larger weapons in the past and her technique would easily overcome the recoil. She quickly snapped off seven shots at the target. Her first two were on target but the rest tracked increasingly high. Perhaps the recoil was a bit much. "I'm not sure how I feel about that one." She said.

Next up was the SIG Sauer. "You've got a little less stopping power but also less recoil." Waters said. "Almost twice the rounds per clip too."

The SIG was certainly lighter. Naoto aimed at a fresh target and fired seven shots. She paused, reset her aim, and fired the other six bullets. The result was an incredibly tight grouping. A few shots still went high but it was much better. "I think I'll go with the P228." Naoto decided.

"Fair enough." Waters said. "I carry both personally."

"That seems excessive." Naoto said.

"It's always a good idea to carry two firearms." Waters said. "If one jams or gets knocked away, you've got the other."

"Just how many shootouts have you been in?" Naoto asked, growing concerned.

"Too many." Waters sighed. "I wish I didn't have to carry one gun, let alone two, but that's not the reality."

"Maybe you should move to Japan." Naoto suggested. "We don't have many guns. I'm sure there are plenty of departments that could benefit from a detective of you caliber."

"You flatter me." Waters said. "Maybe one day. I'll need to work on my Japanese first."

* * *

"Alright, the gearbox is set to automatic." Waters said. Naoto sat behind the wheel of his just-repaired car. "Just shift to drive and let your foot off the brake. There's no need to even hit the gas just yet."

"Tell me again how you managed to get us access to a race track." Naoto said nervously. "Also, why?" They had driven two hours to the south to a place in the middle of nowhere. It was a lot of effort for a driving lesson.

"I know a guy." Waters said. "There's less to hit out here. Just focus on driving." The car rolled forward slowly. "Good, not give it some gas." Naoto pressed down on the throttle, too hard at first. The car jumped forward and she lifted off before reapplying light and steady pressure. The car accelerated smoothly to about 20 MPH. A corner was coming up. "That's a good speed, nice and easy." It took several adjustments to get the car to match the turn but Naoto managed it. "Now, really speed up." Waters urged. Naoto pressed down on the throttle a little harder and the car picked up speed. As they approached another turn she let off the gas. "No, keep your speed up. It'll hold it." 50 MPH seemed too fast for the corner but sure enough the car swept through without any trouble, just a slight squealing from the tires.

The ground dropped away as the track suddenly dipped down. "Whoa." Naoto said involuntarily.

"Alright, ease on the brakes." Waters said. Naoto hit the brakes too hard and the wheels locked and slid. In a panic she pressed harder. "Let off." She did not. "Let off!" Naoto released the brakes and swept the car through the rapidly approaching corner. "You've really got to slow down for this one." Waters warned. "Ease into the brakes." Naoto lightly pressed the brake pedal and the car slowed considerably but did not skid. The car easily handled the sharp turn, much to Naoto's relief.

The lesson continued, Waters pushing Naoto progressively harder. There were a few hair-raising moments, and she had even gone for a spin through the grass at one point, but she was getting the hang of it. Driving on open roads still seemed like a daunting prospect, particularly given the reckless and unpredictable nature of New Jersey drivers. Still, she felt that if the need arose she could handle it.

On the way back toward Newark, Waters got a phone call. Waters answered, using a Bluetooth headset. The conversation was brief and Naoto heard few details, but Waters' excitement was clear. "That was the hospital." Waters explained. "Our suspect is finally awake. Let's go pay him a visit."

* * *

"Looks like our friend is finally awake." Waters said. The man was badly bruised, covered in bandages and with several limbs in casts. "You really need to do a better job of watching the road."

"What do you want?" The perp asked.

"I want to know where you and your pal got that rifle." Waters said.

"I'm not saying anything." The perp said.

"Then enjoy your 25 to life." Waters countered.

"For running from the cops?" The perp said. "I don't think so."

"For murder." Naoto said.

"Murder?" The perp could not hide his surprise. "I didn't kill anyone."

"Your partner was killed in your commission of a felony." Naoto explained. "That's the equivalent of first degree murder."

"She's not kidding." Waters said. "Add to that the fact that you and your buddy were shooting at us with an illegal firearm, and you're looking at a long time behind bars."

"So, tell us where you got the gun." Naoto said. She was getting the hang of American interrogation.

"Yeah, we'll put in a good word with the DA." Waters offered. "Word of your cooperation would go a long way to limiting those charges."

"Fine, fuckin' pigs." The perp sighed. "Some Avars sold it to me."

"Avars, the biker gang?" Waters asked.

"Yeah, they're the guys." The perp confirmed. "I promise, I never thought we'd end up shooting at cops or I never would have been part of it. We're small-time, just wanted some intimidation you know?"

"Thank you sir, you've been very helpful." Naoto said. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"And we'll be sure to let the DA know you helped." Waters said.

* * *

Waters drove directly to the Avars MC clubhouse in Newark. From the outside, it looked like a normal, if a bit run-down, bar. Inside was rowdy. It was loud and the air was filled with smoke, and not all tobacco smoke. Booze flowed like water as the bikers partied. They paid no heed to the well-dressed pair that had entered their midst. "I know the boss." Waters said. "He's the guy we need to talk to."

Waters pushed through the crowd with confidence but Naoto could not help but feel uneasy. Her worries were realized. "Hey there sexy." One of the bikers drunkenly slurred as she walked by. The biker reached out and grabbed her ass. Naoto instinctively grabbed the biker by the wrist, twisted until he screamed, and then flipped him over, sending him crashing through a nearby table. The place fell silent, all eyes on Naoto. It was terrifying.

A big, muscular man with an impressive beard pushed through the crowd to where Naoto stood over the dazed biker. He glared at Naoto. She feared for her safety, but the man soon turned his attention to her opponent. "Get the fuck out of here." He said, lifting the drunk by the collar. "When we have a guest, you show some fucking respect." He unloaded a right hook into the side of the drunk's head, knocking him out cold. "Somebody take him home." The big man demanded.

"Hey there Tim." Waters said, putting a hand on the big man's shoulder. "Why don't you settle down so we can have a chat?"

"Oh, Waters, didn't see you." Tim said. "What brings you here?"

"Well, my partner detective Shirogane and I are working on a case, and it seems to lead to some of your boys." Waters explained.

"She's a cop and a friend of yours?" Tim said. "Fuck, I would have cut that asshole's throat if I knew. The Avars treat women with respect, a police doubly so."

"Sure you do." Waters knew he was lying. They treated their women like shit and even if they were nice to the cops, they were into all manner of crime.

"So, what did the boys do this time?" Tim asked.

"Arms dealing." Waters replied. "An illegal assault rifle smuggled in from China ended up shooting and Shirogane and I. The shooter's dead but his accomplice says he bought it from the Avars. A Japanese detective is dead as part of this thing too."

"Christ, what the fuck did they get themselves into?" Tim sighed. He seemed genuinely annoyed and surprised.

"I assume you'll tell me you have nothing to do with it and they did it on their own." Naoto said.

"Well Tim, what do you have to say for yourself?" Waters asked.

"I honestly don't know anything about it." Tim said. Naoto was wary but thought he was being truthful. "Tell you what, I'll ask around and find out which if these assholes is responsible. Then, they're all yours. I can't allow that sort of behavior."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Waters said. "Make sure they're here and ready to explain themselves."

"Oh I will." Tim growled. "They may not fear you, but they sure as hell fear me. By the time you get here they'll be begging to be arrested."

"Just make sure they can still speak." Waters said. "Alright Shirogane, we're done here." Waters headed for the exit and after some hesitation Naoto followed.

"Aren't you going to arrest him?" Naoto asked once they were outside. "He committed an assault right in front of you, and his organization is clearly involved in our case."

"He's much more valuable to us free." Water said as he got into the car. "When he says he's not involved I believe him. He's not stupid enough to go selling guns to thugs. He does his best to keep his organization on our good side, and if his guys get caught doing anything he knows better than to interfere. I'm sure one day he'll fuck up and end up behind bars, but right now we can't pin anything directly on him."

"I don't like it." Naoto protested. "He's a criminal and he should be put away."

"That we can agree on." Waters said. "Unfortunately, reality isn't so black and white, particularly in a place as fucked up as this."


	4. Targeted

Chapter 4

Naoto was anxious. She and Waters were returning to the biker bar. As promised Tim had identified the bikers who had sold the gun used to fire on the pair. It could be an important break in the case, but Naoto was not looking forward to visiting the clubhouse again. "Do me a favor and don't run off this time." She said to Waters. "I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

"I don't think it will be an issue." Waters said. Waters was hard to read but Naoto could tell he was uneasy about the situation. What exactly that meant, she could not say. Waters drove around the building and parked in an alley behind it. A few motorcycles were lined up neatly near a back door. He headed inside and Naoto followed.

That atmosphere was entirely different. The raucous party of the previous day was gone. It was eerily quiet. Tim stood at the opposite end, flanked by half a dozen bikers. In front of him was a pair of bikers, each tied to a chair. They were bloody and bruised. "All yours Waters." Tim said. "We'll be taking our leave." He motioned for the others to exit and they headed out the door without hesitation. "These two shouldn't give you any trouble." Tim followed the others out, leaving Waters and Shirogane alone with the restrained bikers. Their faces showed a mixture of terror and relief. They had a long stay in prison ahead of them but at least the beating was over…they hoped.

* * *

Waters officially placed the bikers under arrest and brought them to the station. Once they were processed, it was time for an interrogation. "My associate and I were on the receiving end of some gunfire." Waters started. "The shooter is very dead but his accomplice tells me he bought the guns from a pair of Avars. Now Tim tells me that pair is the two of you."

"Yeah, we sold that asshole the gun." One of the bikers admitted. "We weren't expecting him to actually use it."

"You'll have to explain that statement." Naoto said. "Why would he buy a gun and not use it?"

"The same reason lots of people buy guns." The second biker said. "It was supposed to be for protection. Intimidation."

"And why would he need that?" Waters asked.

"He was a drug dealer." The first biker replied. "We thought we'd make some quick cash."

"Now why would you be hanging around with a drug dealer?" Waters asked. The bikers hesitated. "Look, you tell me what's going on and you both spend some time behind bars. If you don't, you get to go another round with Tim and his buddies. Which will it be?"

"Hypothetically, we might have been selling too." The first biker said. "Maybe we cooperated, you know, theoretically." He was obviously trying to get out of admitting anything but was being extremely clumsy. It did not really matter.

"But if that were the case, you two would need protection too." Waters said. "That would mean more guns."

"There's two at our apartment." The second biker blurted out. Waters could see the terror in his eyes. He would rather spend the rest of his life in prison that ever see Tim again. The slightest threat was enough to get him to tell all. "We sold the third because so we could afford the other two."

"Who did you buy them from?" Naoto asked.

"I don't know his name." The second biker answered.

"Oh come one." Waters said. "You don't expect me to believe that you bought three obviously illegal guns from someone you don't even know."

"We didn't really have a choice." The first biker said. "We were…doing business on our usual corner, and the guy showed up in an SUV. He opened the back and there were a couple rifles inside. He said we should buy them from him. It sounded like a threat, like if we didn't he'd just kill us. He told us to meet him at a warehouse in Irvington. When we got there the guy was there with another man. The second guy kept to the shadows and the first fired a few shots into the wall as a demonstration. We bought the guns and took off."

"It's true." The second biker confirmed. "I'll give you the address. You can see the place for yourself."

* * *

Waters and Naoto headed for the warehouse. Waters' driving was just as reckless as usual but Naoto was used to it. She had other things on her mind. Something about the case was not adding up. She could not place it, but there was definitely something they were missing. She ran through it in her head, over and over again. Something was wrong but what? Naoto's phone beeped, snapping her back to the present. It was a text message from Yu. It was nothing terribly important, he was just checking to see how she was doing.

"Message from your boyfriend?" Waters asked. He was not being sarcastic.

"How did you…" Naoto trailed off.

"You're not quite as stoic as you think." Waters said. "Before you could even read the text your demeanor completely changed. You were very serious and tense, then it all fell away. You even smiled. A text from your mother isn't going to get that kind of reaction."

"For me it might." Naoto sighed. Waters raised a curious eyebrow. "My parents died when I was a child."

"I'm so sorry." Waters said. There seemed to be uncharacteristic emotion behind his words. "If I'd known…"

"Don't worry about it." Naoto cut him off. "I've come to terms with it."

* * *

Waters lived in a very bad neighborhood. Somehow, the one the warehouse was located in was worse. The gate in front had rusted and fallen over so gaining entry to the property was not a problem. The door had been forced already, no doubt the result of a past break-in, and with a light push it swung open to reveal a cavernous empty space. Just after nightfall, it was dark inside and out. Waters felt along the wall for a light switch. He found one and flipped it but there was no power.

Naoto reached into her pocket and produced a flashlight. She immediately began searching the warehouse. Waters retrieved his own flashlight and joined her. "I think I've got something." Naoto reported. She aimed her flashlight at a series of holes in the wall. "One of the bikers said the seller fired a few demonstration shots."

Waters examined the holes closely, shining his light inside. "It could be the right caliber." He said. "I don't think the shots got all the way through, so there might be some fragments inside."

Another flashlight suddenly clicked on, illuminating the pair. Both instinctively reached for their pistols. A suppressed gunshot rang out and a bullet struck the wall behind them. "Don't try anything." The assassin said.

"I'm Detective Waters of the Newark PD." Waters said.

"I know who you are." The assassin said. "Now slowly place your weapons and flashlights on the ground." Waters and Naoto could not get a good look at the man. He kept his flashlight trained on them, blinding them, accompanied by his own pistol. The pair had no choice but to comply. "Now, kick them toward me." They did so.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naoto demanded.

"Who I am is irrelevant Detective Shirogane." The assassin replied. "As for what I want, I think you're smart enough to figure that out."

Waters noticed the man shift his arms slightly. He spun in front of Naoto, grabbing her by the shoulders and shielding her as the assassin fired. Bullets meant for Naoto slammed into Waters' back. His eyes bulged and his face contorted with each hit as the man emptied his gun. Waters wobbled and fell, dragging Naoto to the ground with him. He landed on top of her, his dead weight pinning her down.

"A noble gesture, but futile." The assassin said as he slowly approached. Naoto squirmed but could not get free.

"Shirogane…" Waters groaned. His voice was quiet and strained. "My SIG is on my left, inside my jacket."

Naoto instantly knew what he had in mind. She reached into his coat and found the gun in its holster. She had thought Waters was paranoid for carrying two weapons. Maybe he was but now it could save her. "Got it." She whispered.

The assassin stood over the pair. He planted his foot on Waters' side to push his body out of the way. Waters suddenly rolled over and the assassin stumbled. Naoto raised Waters' gun and fired, pumping bullets into the assassin's chest and head. The assassin crumpled, dead before he hit the ground. Naoto sprang to her feet and checked the body to be sure. The assassin was missing most of his head, so he would likely pose no further threat.

"Fuck that hurt." Waters groaned, lying flat on his face.

"Waters, are you alright?!" Naoto asked, kneeling beside him. She pulled his shirt and jacket up to check his wounds. He was wearing a Kevlar vest. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared the hell out of me."

"It feels like someone hit me with a sledgehammer." Waters complained. "Nice shooting by the way."

"I'm calling an ambulance." Naoto said. "You need to get to a hospital."

"No, no, I'll be fine." Waters protested. "I've had worse." He staggered to his feet and stretched. "I'll feel that one in the morning."

"Someone just tried to kill us and you're joking around." Naoto said. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"If only I knew." Waters said. "Now's the really funny part. You're wearing Kevlar too aren't you?"

"I am." Naoto said. "It's woven into my coat. My grandfather insists that I always wear bullet-resistant clothing when on investigations."

"Tell me before someone shoots at us next time." Waters said as he rubbed his back. He headed for a side door he suspected the assassin had used.

"Where are you going?" Naoto asked.

"I'm investigating." Waters replied. Just outside the door was a black SUV. Waters opened the back. Four rifles were piled inside. "I found more of the guns." He reported. He seemed remarkably relaxed for someone who had just been on the receiving end of an attempted murder.

"How can you be so calm?!" Naoto demanded.

"When you don't care if you live or die it's easy." Waters replied. "It might be difficult for someone like you to understand, but not everyone is so attached to living."

Naoto was stunned. In Waters she had seen someone who was difficult, brutally honest and ultimately pragmatic, but also kind underneath all that. She never would have described him as depressed or suicidal, but maybe she was just ignoring the signs. It was human to do so, to only see one perspective, but for a detective it was a critical failure. "So in there, you jumped in front of those bullets, not with the expectation that your vest would save you, but not caring if it did or not?" She asked.

"It sounds to me like you've got a pretty good life." Waters said. "You've got friends that care about you, you're nationally renowned as a detective, and the future looks bright. Your life sounds a lot more worthwhile than mine."

"Every life is worthwhile." Naoto countered. "There are people who care about you, who'd miss you if you were gone."

"You say that with such confidence." Waters sighed. "I live in a shithole of an apartment in the most godforsaken neighborhood of that godforsaken city. My co-workers hate me. My family don't bother calling anymore. I have no friends."

"Bullshit." Naoto said. "I'm your friend."

"I warn you, that's a dangerous path." Waters said. "You'll get nothing by aggravation from me. That's what they all say. With my line of work you'll probably get an early grave too if you hang around long enough."

"You know, you sound a lot like I did before I met my friends." Naoto pointed out. "I had no friends, no parents, and no respect. I was just a nuisance who didn't belong anywhere. Even if I'm a brilliant detective, the police want nothing to do with me because I'm just a kid and I don't have the right chromosomes. I just kept pushing people away and acting like the person I thought I needed to be, but that got me nowhere. They may be rare but there are people out there who will accept you. Hell, someone out there might even like you. If you give up, you'll never find them."

With dazzling lights and a cacophony of sirens, three police cruisers and an ambulance thundered into the lot adjacent to the warehouse. "Come on, there's work to do." Waters said. There was no hint of emotion in his voice. Naoto was unsure if she had gotten through to him. She was not even sure it was possible. It was difficult to see someone she considered a friend in pain and worse to have to wonder if he could really be called a friend at all.

* * *

Giving statements and investigating the scene took hours. Though the paramedics had insisted, Waters refused to go to the hospital. By the time Waters and Naoto left it was nearly morning but still very dark out. There was no conversation between them as they drove though the deserted city streets, heading for Waters' apartment. It became unbearable for Naoto and she reached for her phone in hopes of finding a distraction. She had an unread text message waiting. It was hours old, presumably she had missed it in the confusion of the night before. It was quite the distraction indeed.

"That's very odd." Naoto said.

"What?" Waters asked, his eyes locked on the road.

"The shipping container was x-rayed before being loaded aboard the ship." Naoto replied. "I had an expert take a look to determine how many disassembled rifles were inside. There were only eight."

Waters' expression shifted from blank to curious. "That's not enough." He said. "There's no way it would be worth going to the risk of smuggling so few."

"We also have seven accounted for." Naoto added. "Three were sold to local criminals and four more were never used."

"I don't think this case was about the guns." Waters said. "That's pretty clear. Something's been bothering me from the start too."

"The body." Naoto interjected. Waters nodded in agreement. "It's been bothering me too. If Detective Nakamura was killed during the voyage – his remains were not in the container when it was x-rayed – why not just toss his body overboard? Why turn a simple theft investigation into a murder investigation?"

"And why hire a hit man to kill us?" Waters asked. "That warehouse was a dead end anyway. If they left us alone, we wouldn't have had anything anyway. The hit man gave it away though."

"He knew who I was." Naoto said. "That means I'm the target."

"The body was left with the assumption that you would be the one sent by the CIB to investigate." Waters posited. "The rifles were sold to incompetent local criminals to lead you to that warehouse. The only question left is: who wants you dead?"

"I can think of a few people but they're all in prison." Naoto said. "I haven't been working as a detective for that long, at least not officially. Most of my cases aren't solo either. Everyone who would hold a grudge is still behind bars and I haven't put away anyone who would have the kind of connections required to orchestrate all this."

"You might be the target, but that doesn't make this all about you." Waters said. "Your parents are deceased, but your grandfather is a detective and still very much alive. The fact that he makes you wear Kevlar tells me he really cares about you, and that makes you a target of anyone who wants to get back at him."

"That may be, but it doesn't get us much closer to the culprit." Naoto sighed. "My grandfather's been a detective for decades and worked on countless cases. Narrowing it down to just one individual would be nearly impossible."

"Time consuming, yes, impossible, no." Waters said. There was a fresh excitement in his voice. "We've really got something here."

Their car turned onto Waters' street but he did not head for his garage. He could see that something was wrong. In the darkness a man stumbled down the street toward him. As the got closer Naoto recognized him as a member of the group Waters paid to help him out. The man was bleeding badly from a wound to his side. Waters stopped the car and the man fell against it. "He's got the others." The man groaned, clutching his wound.

"Who?" Waters asked. "Where?"

"That shady old guy who was asking about you." The man replied. "He was back and we told him to fuck off. He reached into the back seat of his car and pulled out a rifle. He told us to head up to your apartment. I tried to run and he shot me. He still has the others."

Waters took a quick look at the wound. "You're going to be alright." He assured the man. "Get away from here and call an ambulance. I'll rescue the others." Waters threw the car into park opened the door. "Shirogane, go with him."

"Like hell I will." Shirogane said. "You can't go alone."

Waters wanted to argue but there was no time. "Fine." He relented. "Stay behind me and keep your head down.


	5. Blood

Chapter 5

Waters charged into his apartment building and raced up the stairs, Naoto hot on his heels. "What makes you think they're even still alive?" Naoto asked.

"I don't." Waters admitted. "I'd say it's 50-50. Either way we have to try to rescue them." He arrived at his door. It was closed but had clearly been broken into. "I never thought they'd be in danger. I never thought someone would hit me at home."

"If you're half as paranoid or thorough as I think you have a plan for this sort of situation." Naoto said. She crouched beside the door, her pistol at the ready.

"I thought about how someone could break in without using the door." Waters admitted. He moved a few meters past the door and backed up across the hallway. "When I tell you to, open the door and fire a few shots. _Don't expose yourself to aim, just shoot blind._ " He felt along the wall, running his finger back and forth a few times until he found what he was looking for. "Now!"

Naoto pushed the door open, thrust her arm through the opening and emptied her gun. She was concerned about the hostages, so she fired intentionally high. The wall above Naoto exploded as the gunman inside returned fire. At the same time Waters lunged across the hallway and crashed through the sheetrock wall, passing neatly between the studs in a cloud of dust. Naoto could hear waters firing his own gun and more rifle shots. Then there was silence.

"You motherfucker!" Waters screamed. "You didn't have to kill them!" Naoto could not see it but the rest of Waters' group had been executed.

"Where's Detective Shirogane?!" The gunman demanded.

"Right here!" Naoto called. As a precaution she shifted her position in case the gunman fired on the sound of her voice. She moved beyond the edge of the apartment's interior wall. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Hideki Okada." The gunman said. "I'm here for revenge."

"I have no idea who you are." Naoto said. She hoped she would distract the gunman enough to give Waters an opening.

"You wouldn't." Okada growled. "Your grandfather would know exactly who I am."

"What do you have against him?" Naoto asked.

"He killed my son!" Okada declared.

"I highly doubt that." Naoto said. "He's never taken a life."

"Just because he never pulled the trigger?" Okada shouted. "He drove my son to his grave with his persecution!"

"So your son was a crook and he killed himself when the law closed in." Waters said. "Am I right?"

Okada roared and fired a long burst from his rifle. Waters had apparently hit the nail on the head. Something had to be done. Waters was outgunned and his vest would be little better than tissue paper against the high-velocity rounds Okada was firing. Still shielded by the wall Naoto looked into the room. It was only a few feet to get behind an overturned table. She took a deep breath ran and dove, sliding across the floor and into cover. "Over here!" Naoto called.

Okada turned and pulled the trigger. _Click._ He was empty. Waters knew his opening when he saw it and leapt over the couch toward the gunman. In a flash Okada dropped his rifle and drew a knife. Waters did his best to deflect the blade but only succeeded in redirecting it deep into his own leg. Okada pulled the knife out and he and the wounded Waters struggled for control of the blade.

Naoto ran across the room, lowered her shoulder, crashed into Okada and drove him into the wall. Okada kneed her in the chest and she stumbled back. Okada raised his knife and lunged at her, but Naoto was faster. She raised her pistol and fired, hitting Okada dead center in the chest. The knife dropped from his hand and he fell to the floor just in front of her. Naoto immediately switched gears. Now it was her responsibility to attempt to save the life of the man who had just tried to kill her. She crouched down and rolled him over then checked for a pulse. Okada was dead.

"I think I said this earlier, but nice shooting." Waters said. He was leaning against the wall, blood gushing from the wound in his leg.

Naoto rushed over to him. The knife had clearly hit a major artery. "You need to get to a hospital, fast." She said.

"Today is a good day to die." Waters said, his strength failing. "I'll bleed out before the ambulance gets here. It's alright, really."

"Don't you dare give up that easily!" Naoto shouted as she slapped him. "Take off your belt and tie a tourniquet."

Waters sighed and followed her instruction. "It'll only delay the inevitable." He said. "On average it takes paramedics ten minutes to get to this neighborhood. I've got maybe half that."

Naoto pulled the belt tighter and Waters winced. "Then we don't wait for an ambulance." She said. "How far to the nearest hospital?"

"Two miles by road." Waters said.

"The way you drive we'll make it with time to spare." Naoto said.

"It's my right leg." Waters said. "I can't even move it. You'll have to drive."

"Let's go." Naoto said. She grabbed Waters under the shoulder and helped him down the stairs and out to the car. She shoved him rather roughly into the passenger's seat then raced around to the driver's seat. Waters was fading fast. "I need directions. You need to stay conscious."

"I…don't think…I will." Waters said, almost at a whisper. He handed his phone to Naoto. On the run down he had already punched the address into its navigation.

"For someone who doesn't care about living you're trying awfully hard to survive." Naoto said. She wedged the phone in a spot where she could see the screen then slammed the car into gear. All the caution and subtlety of her driving lesson went out the window as she floored it. The car lurched forward, slamming both occupants back into their seats.

"I wouldn't want my death to be on your conscience." Waters said weakly. Naoto was relieved to find the streets almost deserted. She reached the first turn and took it far too fast. The car skidded out wide, jumped the curb, flattened a sigh and slid sideways. Naoto turned into the slide and managed to recover, steering the car back onto the street. She did better on the next turn but still didn't get it quite right, side-swiping a parked car as she sped past.

"Stay with me!" Naoto yelled. Waters was slumped against the window, apparently unconscious. It was now a straight shot to the hospital. Naoto floored the throttle and the car screamed down the road. The speedometer read over 100 MPH as they rapidly closed in on the hospital. Naoto had to turn right into the parking lot and she was not about to slow down to do it. She cut the wheel hard and the car veered sharply, hopping over the curb and blasting through some bushes. She spotted the Emergency Room entrance and headed straight for it. The stress was too much for the car to handle and the left front tire blew out. The car immediately went into an uncontrolled skid and plowed into a parked car just meters short of the entrance.

Naoto forced the door open and stumbled out of the car. She was pretty sure her ankle was broken but the adrenaline kept her going. A pair of paramedics wheeling a gurney out to an ambulance changed course and raced over, followed closely by other staff who had witnessed the crash. "Jesus Christ, are you okay?" One of the paramedics asked, rushing to Naoto.

Naoto waved the paramedics away. "No, the passenger, he's been stabbed." She said, pointing to the car. "He'll die without immediate attention."

"What the fuck?!" A hospital security guard had seen the crash and ran over. He leveled his Taser at Naoto.

Naoto reached into her jacket and produced her badge. "I'm Detective Shirogane." She said. "That's Detective Waters. He was stabbed and needs immediate attention." The guard seemed satisfied and put away his Taser. The paramedics wrenched the passenger door open and dragged the lifeless Waters out to load him onto the gurney. Without further examination they rushed him inside. Naoto sat on the ground, her back against the car. She was exhausted, physically and mentally, not to mention injured. She would be fine, eventually. She just hoped Waters would make it.

* * *

With the case concluded Naoto took a taxi to the airport. It pulled up in front of the terminal and she stepped out, still unsteady with the medical boot on her foot. She had not been correct in her prediction of a broken ankle. In fact she had broken a few bones in her foot. Other than that she had walked away from the crash with nothing but a few stitches. The taxi driver helped her with her bags, she paid him, and he was off. She took one last look at Newark and headed into the terminal with a heavy sigh. She was happy to be heading home but at the same time sad to go. For all the frustration, fear and pain, she had to admit it had been somehow enjoyable.

Naoto checked her bag and walked toward the security checkpoint. The timing of the flight was less than ideal and the airport was busy. This would take a while. She wondered what her grandfather would say when he met her at Narita. By now he knew all the details. He would surely feel terrible about the ordeal she had had to go through and blame himself. The life of a detective was never easy and never safe but to have family dragged in was a nightmare. She wondered if the case would improve her standing with the authorities or if they would just ignore it. It did not really matter one way or the other, solving the case was enough reward in itself, but it would be a nice bonus.

Naoto wondered what scars she would carry with her. Her physical injuries would heal in no time but psychologically she could not be sure. PTSD was a concern but she was fairly sure the guns pointed in her direction would be the least of her trouble. She had killed two men in less than a day, in self-defense to be sure, but still. She was trained in the mechanics of taking a life, not the psychology. It had been over a week, she had seen a Newark PD shrink, and already scheduled some sessions back in Japan, but she still felt like it had yet to fully sink in. It was easy to think of the hit man as just a shadow, she had not even bothered to learn his name and knew nothing of his story. Okada, on the other hand, was ultimately human, an evil man to be sure, but a man driven by grief. It was not something she wanted to think about, but alone with her mind she could not help it.

After what seemed like an interminable wait, Naoto's attention was drawn by a rhythmic metallic clacking. A large man on crutches was approaching at an alarming speed. "Waters!" She exclaimed. She ducked out of the line and limped over to him. "You came to see me off."

"It's the least I could do for a friend." Waters said with a smile. "You saved my life too, so consider this my way of saying thanks." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small medal. "The department gave it to me for being wounded in the line of duty. I want you to take it."

"I couldn't." Naoto protested.

"I insist." Waters said, pressing it into her hand.

"I didn't think you'd be out of the hospital yet." Naoto said. "The doctors said they wanted to keep you for at least another week."

"Well, you'd be surprised how easy it is to change someone's mind when you threaten to shoot him." Waters laughed. Naoto gave him a look as if to say 'you didn't.' "I'm just kidding, I just signed myself out. I'll be heading back tonight."

"Who drove you here?" Naoto asked.

"You're looking at him." Waters replied.

"I should have known." Naoto said. "Sorry about your car. Could it be salvaged?"

"I don't think there was a part on it that wasn't bent." Waters said. "The next time you're in the States I'll have to teach you to drive fast _and_ safe. It's just a car though; I can always get a new one. I think you're thinking something like 'you can't just buy a new Waters.'"

"Something like that." Naoto said. "Please take care of yourself and don't lose hope. I didn't save your life for you to just give up."

"Yeah, I know." Waters sighed. "I might need to find a new department though; they're already making fun of me for nearly getting killed by an old man with a knife. The Chief seems pleased enough with my performance though."

"Japan could use detectives of your caliber." Naoto suggested. "I know of an influential detective in the countryside who would certainly appreciate your talent and perspective."

"In the country huh?" Waters thought aloud. "Nah, I'm too much of a city guy. I don't know what I'd do without this place. It's a shithole, but it's my shithole. Besides, I don't think I could live without Angelo's pizza."

"Well, if you ever visit, be sure to let me know." Naoto said.

"Same." Waters said. He reached out his hand to shake. "I suppose this is goodbye for now. You don't seem like much of a hugger, so…" Naoto leaned forward and gave Waters an exceptionally awkward hug. "Always surprising me…"

Naoto looked at her watch, then at the security line and her heart sank. "I don't think I'm going to make my flight." She frowned.

"Don't worry; I'll get you on that plane." Waters said.

"Let me guess." Naoto said. "You know a guy."

THE END

* * *

Notes

I have lived in northeastern NJ for most of my life. I've worked for companies in both Paterson and Irvington, both of which frequently took me to Newark, not to mention all over the northern half of the state. The locations and people in this work are fictional. Most of the places are caricatures of actual locations rather than factual descriptions. Newark, Irvington, Paterson, and many of the other cities in the area can be very seedy and dangerous, but even within them are thriving centers of business and culture.

If you're ever going to an event at MetLife Stadium, let me know and I'll help you out. I know a guy.

I thought I'd include a few fun-facts:

\- Waters drives a Subaru WRX STI, highly modified of course.

\- Waters' hockey team of choice is the Pittsburgh Penguins.

\- Parts of Paterson do feature a large quantity of barbed wire (including for the prevention of grave robbing), and many street signs are placed high up to prevent theft or just replaced with plastic. The story about the mugging of the man in the wheelchair is true, it happened to a friend of my father. Believe it or not, despite all that, there are parts of Paterson that are actually sort of nice.

\- The location of the high-speed chase is based on a real highway, 21, which runs from Paterson to Newark. If you're going southbound, do be careful, that turn will get you. The damage to the concrete divider tells the tale.

\- Bruce is based in the vaguest of ways on Bruce McLaren (as in that's where I got the name), a legendary racer and car builder.

\- Bruce's car is a Jaguar E-Type. I always wanted one; they're absolutely beautiful.

\- The racetrack at which Waters teaches Naoto to drive is New Jersey Motorsports Park. I've never been but I have driven it in a video game.

\- Waters' injury is based on Alex Zanardi's, suffered in a race at the Lausitzring in 2001. Zanardi lost both legs at the knee, an injury you'd be lucky to survive for a minute. Immediate medical attention saved his life and he is now a Paralympic gold medalist in hand bike racing. The wound suffered by Waters is obviously much milder, but puncturing a major blood vessel in the leg can cause death very quickly. Feel free to look up Zanardi's crash on YouTube, but be warned, it isn't pretty.

\- Naoto's crash injuries are consistent with those most commonly suffered in auto accidents involving modern cars. With seatbelts, airbags and seats designed with safety in mind, injuries to the lower extremities are much more common than injuries to other parts of the body.


End file.
